Trapped Between Worlds
by Lily FireStone
Summary: An AU with Kagome as a new kind of demon, one not known of before. Not like a full demon nor like a half-demon. Back further in time even before Inuyasha & Sesshomaru were born. Where two young demons meet, not far in age. The hurt of past mistakes could still have lasting effects.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama! Mama!" Cried the tiny Kagome, "Come on, mama! Y..y..you need to wake up. Papa will be sad if you don't stay strong."

Her shouts fell on deaf ears, the strong half breed she knew was that her mother was long gone. Her mother could live no longer without her mate, due to their mate-bond they had chosen a full bonding. Kagome continued to shake her mother hoping she way only sleeping. As futile as it was, but what child would ever think their parent wasn't invincible.

The whole cave was silent other than Kagome's sad broken voice, just like it always had been. The only content warmth had ever been in that cave known as home now snuffed out, forever and now growing dimmer each second.

The echo of her last words still ringing within Kagome's small elven ears, "Don't hide as I had to, my little pup. Be free, like your papa wanted for us both. You are my greatest treasure. Never forget who you are. And I love you my... little pup..."

Numbness raced through that one little girl after thinking about what her mother meant with her words and the chill of her once warm hand, made it real.

"I'm... I... I'm all... all alone." Kagome said with tears cascading down her cheeks.

* * *

"Aaah!" Kagome yelled, "damn it!" The young demoness cried once again. "Why? Why can't that stop?" She growled out. _Every time, why do I keep seeing it? Over and over again. What did I do? Or that I let mama die? Why must every night I relive that moment? Did I make the gods angry because of what I am, and what am capable of?_

The little demoness woke up in a cold sweat, because of the memory of 25 years ago. It still haunts the poor girl, both physically and mentally. Being forced to grow up faster than any child ever should, out in the rough and cruel feudal era. Rouge demons and rough weather unforgiving every day is a battle for a young child of any race.

"Damn it. I must be moving along before being found. Stupid dream making this even harder." Kagome muttered under her breath.

The once safety of the old elm tree, now a risk to be in if anything earshot heard her cry. Focusing her powers to hide both her scent and sound, to move with safety. Jumping from tree to tree, both in fear of being found and to look for anything to eat. Within the dense forest, the little demoness had been in for over two weeks.

After what felt like eons, only really an hour. Finally in sight a plump bunny, perfect for a long-awaited meal. With no training whats so ever on hunting, the young demon tried her best once again to slowly land on the ground while still hiding her sent and any sound she could make. With a mighty lunge, claw at the ready leaped the demoness. But the damn fluffy bastard moved out of the way before her claws came close to the meaty devil. She gave chase but the long-eared hair was too fast for her. Yet again a pointless endeavor, zapping at her strength.

The only good sound to be heard for miles was the sweet relief of water, about two miles North of Kagome. "Well, no meat again. Better at least get a drink." She mumbled. She climbed a nearby tree and headed in the direction of the stream, along the way berries could be found. _It's better than starving to death, better eat as much as I can._ Kagome ate as she went to the only water source she had found in weeks.

The clearing she had stumbled upon held the stream which she desired, without thinking the tiny girl went to the sweet water to quench her thirst. Along the stream on the other side was an abundance of different berries. The sweet scents of tasty juicy fruits, brightening sight. Stilling being rash she jumped across, and greedily ate as many as she could.

Within a few minutes, two of the bushes were picked clean, by the short demoness. The berries not being the best diet for the young girl, but not eating anything would only make things harder. Even if she could go up to three weeks without eating or drinking if she had too.

_Wait... Something off._ She thought, now realizing a new sent in the area about an hour old. _Damn it, I can't recognize what it was_. Slowly acting much like an adorable bunny she sniffed the air with her elfen ears trying to pinpoint any sound out of place.

Then without so much as a warning, she jumped into a nearby tree barely escaping a pair of arms. Acting on pure instincts she ran, whoever attempted to attacked not far behind.

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's POV

_Damn it, am dead, am dead, am so so fucking dead. Baka move, I bet mom laughing at me right now if she was still here. God, how did that get the drop on me? Crap did I drop my hidden trick? _She thought still running along tree branches like hell and snifted herself not missing a step. _Baka, I did. Now I'm giving this jack ass a perfect trail._

I ran harder not even caring if the attacker was still close or not. I jumped from the oak tree and turned sharply left and continued at my top speed. Not far behind me, I heard branches snack and someone curse. _Haha, serves you right_ Baka.

As the wind changed I jumped left again and barely caught onto a branch roughly 20 feet in the air, recovering my scent and swing onto the next limp nearby. I use my nose and run back over my trail I had come from, straight back to the clearing. _ As long as whoever is following me is too stupid to figure this little trick out._ She thought smugly, _Mom was right to use my scent to do what no one will think. It's risky but always works If you can pull it off._

Kagome ran faster to the clearing to make it back over the river and upstream to hopefully out of harm's way from her assailant. If anything to be safe best bet would be to jump into the stream, and hope their nose isn't strong enough to find her. In the spring weather not the best move for humans, unless you wish to risk your life, yet demons it wouldn't be a problem.

_Just my luck, damn you Kami-Sama. I know you just hate for no reason other than my birth, but just for once lay off me. Others murder and rape -whatever that is- and they don't pay the price all the time. Go bully them for a while, and leave me alone for a few years._ She thought angrily, drained worse for wear. Running on pure adrenalin, flight the only way to stay alive for someone so young. Bearly living, just in a state of prolonging the torment of existence. For an orphan, it's cruel to want to belong while the struggle of life hits and hits over again. Standing in the time of the further feudal area even rougher, women seen and objects, a possession, a tool to reproduce. So any woman or girl without a name to her from **HER** father, she would be seen as less than utterly nothing, a pure nuisance, a hindrance to others. **That** is what Kagome could, and will be seen as, other than a tool for new stock.

At this time, for Inu Yokai (or dog demons) females were nearly at scarcity. Soon so will the Okami Yokai (wolf demons) have the same problem. So a change must come soon, or the demon race may die with the Inu's in charge of the Western Lands. Specifically, the White Inu-Yokai at the hands of power with minor lords to gain an understanding of different areas within and other Lords and Ladies of the other ruling territories, such as the Northern Iles, Esteren Mountains, and the Southern Shore. Each territory with its own ruling Demon clan of race, with different goods, ideals, issues. That much Kagome new, from the teaching of her late mother, and the overhearing when with her father.

Time running out for her choice, jump and have a good chance to get away or risk it and bolt. In this world, a minor hesitation could cost your life. The dense flora all around her was the stage for her performance of this dance of life or death, she must dance to go on. Rich greens of trees and grass around and below her, with the bright glow of the barries nearby. The only strong sound to be heard for what seems like egos of miles was this stream, the normal small noise of the fauna too quiet to be found now. At least for the young demoness, her own heart beating so loudly drawing out everything but the stream.

* * *

The Attacker's POV

_Damn that fast little blur, I know that she is too small to be healthy most likely unless she is younger than what she seems. I knew I would find you again, this morning I thought my nose was playing a cruel joke on me. I can't tell what she is from her sent other than a female demon. Could she be a survivor of what happened before? They had been said to have high powers, better than many demons and even on par with Demi-Kamis. _


End file.
